Onyx Glasen
Onyx Glasen is a wandering, Independent Mercenary Mage, not affiliated with any guild. She works alongside her cousin Garnet Redwood and the Exceed Carlos, forming the team of Shadowfire. As the Shadow God Slayer who uses a sword, Onyx calls herself Shadow Sword. She's also gained the moniker The Gem of Night. Appearance Onyx is a dark-skinned, attractive figure, standing 6'3" tall. Her black hair is kept in two french braids, one on either side. Her black eyes seem devoid of emotion, almost like they're staring into your soul. Usually, Onyx can be found wearing a black jacket-shirt with only one long sleeve for her right arm, trimmed in silver. A silver armband, engraved with her name in another language, is worn on her upper-left arm. Onyx also wears black cargo pants, tucked into black combat boots. An onyx-set sterling-silver ring is worn on her right middle finger, and matching onyx stud earrings complete her outfit. Personality Onyx is a rebellious, independent woman. She hates being told what to do, and often ignores orders just to spite the orderer. (More TBA) History Onyx was born to the Glasen family in the year X785, three years after Pearl's birth. (Skipping stuff...) Seven years ago, Onyx met up with Garnet Redwood and her Exceed friend Carlos. They teamed up, forming the independent mercenary team Shadowfire. Since then, they've wandered Fiore together, taking jobs and making money. Relationships * Garnet is her partner and annoying cousin. (More TBA) Weapons & Equipment Swords: Onyx carries two silver swords, each with an onyx in it's crosspiece. Magic & Abilities Magic Shadow God Slayer Magic: A Lost Magic that incorporates the element of shadow into Onyx's body, allowing her to produce shadows from any part of her body. It also allows her to eat the shadows produced by a Shadow Dragon Slayer, as well as other shadows, as long as they aren't her own. * Shadow God's Bellow: Onyx's version of the Bellow spell, this spell fires a huge ball of shadows at her opponent. * Shadow Teleport (Unnamed): Using this Magic, Onyx has the ability to "teleport" a few feet in any direction, leaving a shadowy clone of herself behind her that dissipates when hit. Unlike Molding Magic clones, however, Onyx's clone only takes her shape, not her appearance. However, it's quite useful for dodging attacks. * Shadow God's Warriors: TBA * Shadow God's Spiraling Shadow: TBA * Shadow God's Nyx: TBA * Shadow God's Sword Blade: TBA * Shadow God's Erebus: TBA * Shadow God's Black Scythe: This spell creates a large scythe of shadow in Onyx's hands, which has immense cutting power. * Shadow God's Shadow Punch: TBA * Shadow God's Artume: TBA * Shadow God's Realm: A spell that covers the area in pitch black darkness, in which Onyx is the only one who can see, due to being the one who cast the spell. * Shadow God's Blackest Shadow: Combining shadows from her left and right hands, Onyx creates a huge ball of shadows, hurling it at the target. * Shadow God's Drill: Using her sword, Onyx wraps shadows around it, in the form of an active drill, then thrusts it in the direction of the target, sending the shadow drill in the same direction. * (More TBA) * Shadow God's Secret Art: Blackest Night: Onyx's Secret Art spells. ** Blackest Night: Shadow Heart: TBA ** Blackest Night: Ultimate Shadow: TBA ** Blackest Night: Deities of the Night: TBA ** Blackest Night: Wrath of the Shadow God: TBA ** Blackest Night: Circling Shadow Blade: TBA ** (More TBA) Sword Magic: This Holder Magic uses swords as mediums for spells. Onyx often uses this alongside her Slayer Magic. * Shadow's Edge: TBA * Night Bringer: TBA * Double Slash: TBA * (More TBA) Ring Magic: Using the ring on her right middle finger, Onyx can cast a spell called (TBA). Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Onyx uses her sword with great expertise. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * Originally, Onyx had Shadow Magic, but I decided to scrap that while creating this page and replace it with Sword Magic. * The language I imagine for her armband is Ancient Greek, or whatever the equivalent of it would be in the Fairy Tail Universe. * Several of Onyx's Shadow God spells were named after night deities: ** Shadow God's Nyx: Nyx is the primordial goddess of the night in Greek mythology. Her Roman equivalent is Nox. ** Shadow God's Erebus: Erebus is the primordial god of darkness in Greek mythology. ** Shadow God's Artume: Artume is the Etruscan goddess of the night. * Onyx's Shadow Teleport spell was based off Blake Belladonna's Semblance. Category:Female Category:Mage